Ocarina of time two: Links Quest
by mrturtle518
Summary: Link comes back from Termina majoras mask to find all of hyrule in ruins. ruinited with navi he must fix it and defeat Ganon forever.
1. Chapter 1

Your really leaving , arent you?" Zelda asked. Link merely nodded. Link and Zelda both knew why he couldn't talk. Zelda took his hands in hers and placed the ocarina of time in his hands. "if your ever in danger play the song of time, the godess of time will help you."

Link smiled and mounted Epona. As he rode away he didn't even know the dangers that lay before him.

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: LINKS QUEST.

Link was a young boy about 4 years old when the accident happened. He was running threw Kokeri forest, running from a skull kid. He looked behind him and saw the skull kid almost upon him. As he turned his head his neck collided with a tree branch and he remembered no more.

He awoke 2 days later and saw a very beautiful green-haired girl looking down at him. After that he never spoke again do to the collision with the tree branch.

Link set off from the castle to look for a very deer friend of his. He thought of looking in three places. The Goron city, Zora's domain, and his home, the forest. He knew she was most likely at the forest so he headed there.

After arriving all his friends said they think they saw her leave into the woods.

Deep inside the woods 2 fairies came out of no where and knocked him down. Then a certain skull kid took his ocarina.

A/N first chapter a little weird but it will get better. Im gonna skip the whole majora mask thing. Cause my story is after what happened.


	2. return of Navi

Chapter two.

Link smiled as he discovered he could get back to the lost woods. The Mask Man told him he had to give up all his masks and he will give link a special mask that would allow him to fly.

"Here" the Man handed link a white ball that had a head hole. Link eagerly slipped it on and experienced a great feeling as he felt light and happy. He looked down but his body was gone. At first he was scared but soon realized it was a Navi mask.

He flew and before leaving for good he saw a old, mangled tree. Its face was sad and ugly. He took off his mask feeling heavy and odd as he whipped out the old ocarina. He played the Song Of Healing. The tree smiled and shook all over.

"Are you not the Hero of Time" he asked.

Link nodded his head.

"let me tell you some depressing news. Ganon overtook Hyrule yet again."

Link gasped and took off. He had to see for himself.

Epona was magically transported back to Hyrule by Skull Kid.

Link nearly gasped as he saw Kokiri forest completely burned down. He felt tears burn his face as he cried. All his friends his home the Deku tree sprout all gone.

He heard a small cough. It was coming from under a tree. He took his sword and redid for an attack. He cut the tree in half. Out flew a shiny ball of light. Before it even saw link he turned into one himself.

"ive never seen you before" the fairy replied.

Link learned he could communicate some how as a fairy.

He told her about him coming from Termina.

Link decided to reveal himself.

"Link Link Link" the fairy yelled. "Its me Navi"

link grinned wide and hugged his unappreciated friend.

Navi had a little adventure of her own.

Navis pov.

I was flying threw the castle and saw Zelda. She had me retrieve a special item for her.

That journey took me threw the land of Hyrule. Of course by retrieving the item I would unleash Ganon but I had to . I know I shouldn't have but Zelda needed that item. She felt you would save us.

"Link this is horrible" I was mad cause my voice sounded weak.

"I know of afew places that still survived. The Lon-Lon Ranch, Zelda's keepaway hideout, and the Zora and Goron.

Zeldas keepaway. That's where they needed to go. They needed top talk to Zelda.


	3. the odd navi

Chapter three.

Link was devastated as he saw Hyrule all ruined and horrible. He ran to Lon-Lon Ranch. Malon was crying and brushing Epona. Link quietly played Epona's song.

"Fairy boy" Malon screamed and ran to him.

Link grinned as she embraced him.

"Where is your Fairy." She asked.

Navi was actually on her own mission.

Navis pov.

I was flying threw the ruins of Hyrule and finally found the secret door in the ground leading to Zelda's secret room. I hummed Zelda's lullaby to prove im trustworthy. She let me in.

"Link is back" I said. "he is getting a horse and then he will be here".(now it is 3rd person again)

Zelda sighed with relief. "I can't wait to see him again; he can destroy the evil Ganon."

Navi told Zelda that she would be back. She had to see a Grand Fairy.

She entered and left a few minuets later with a bottle full of blue potion. She found link swapping spit with that farm girl.

"Hey lover boy" Navi yelled. "I got you a magical upgrade."

Link abandoned Malon to get the potion. He drank it then fell to the ground.

Navi laughed then turned black.

(Real Navis pov)

I knew this was going to happen. Ganon's Fairy beat me there. I knew he would trick Link so I was going to bring a potion that tells us apart. I crashed into the real fairy.

Then I got the Ocarina of Time from Link. I played the song that banished evil fairys.

Right before the fairy died it set a curse on me. I looked down and realized that I was a human.


	4. links shock

Chapter four.

Link awoke afew hours later in a bed made of hay. He looked around the room. There was a lot of potion and weapons in the room. Link looked around and saw Zelda talking to a very beautiful girl.

"Link im so glad to see you." Zelda said after she realized he was awake.

Link smiled. He looked around and saw a ocarina. His ocarina.

link walked over and picked it up.

The other girl sounded familiar.

"link its me Navi." Said the girl.

Links eyes widened.

Afew hours later link was saddled up on his horse. He was to travel over to the remains of the Goron city. They had the potion

The only problem was Ganon was waiting there.

a/n/ its very short but sorry I have to go play MY ocarina and read.


End file.
